Not Alone
by Crittab
Summary: This takes place before Luke and Lorelai got together. Lorelai is feeling lonely after Rory moves out for college and takes a latenight walk into town. M rating for very sexual themes.


Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything pertaining to it.

This story is taking place before Lorelai and Luke got together. This is how I think the perfect L/L first time should have been. M rating for strong sexual themes.

The sun had set hours before, and Lorelai found herself in the center of Stars Hollow. The road was silent and deserted. The lights of every business had been turned off, and everyone had gone home to bed. She didn't know why she was out here at this time of night. The silence in her own home had just become far too loud for her to handle.

Rory had moved out not long before, and during the day, Lorelai didn't seem to mind. At night, though, when all one could hear was the incessant chirping of the crickets, the silence attacked her, and left her cold and sad.

So here she was. She had tried to sleep, but couldn't. When the clock struck midnight and she was still wide awake in her bed she pulled herself out from her protective cocoon of sheets and pillows and pulled on some warm clothes. She felt a walk could help her to clear her mind so she could sleep. She didn't expect the desolation of the town to be so deafening.

Just as Lorelai was about to turn around and head home, a light flicked on in a small building behind her. She looked inside and saw Luke walk out of the stairwell and behind the counter. She felt relieved to see a sign of life in the otherwise desolate town, and she headed towards the beacon. She tapped lightly on the door, causing Luke to start. He looked up at her with a concerned expression and rushed to the door to let her in.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked in a worried tone. Lorelai shrugged.

"Coffee?" she asked with a sheepish grin. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled her inside.

"You shouldn't be out this late by yourself. You never know what kind of people are around," he scolded. Lorelai turned and looked at the desolate street.

"Invisible ones?" she mocked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking you home," he said in an authoritarian tone. Lorelai shook her head.

"No, Luke. Not right now," she said, almost asking. Luke was about to respond when he looked at her and saw a hint of desperation. He sighed and walked behind the counter without a word, starting a pot of coffee as Lorelai settled herself on a stool.

"So, what are you doing out so late, anyhow?" Luke asked leaning on his elbows on the counter. Lorelai shrugged.

"I guess I just got tired of the quiet," she responded softly. Luke raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. She sighed. "It's not like you'd understand. You're used to living on your own, but for me it's just… So alone." She tried to make sense of her feelings to put them into words. Luke nodded his understanding.

"You miss Rory?" he asked the obvious. She offered a sad smile and nodded. Luke returned the nod and poured her a mug of the freshly brewed coffee. "You know, I get lonely sometimes too, Lorelai." She took the mug and raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" She took a sip. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm used to it by now. I haven't had anyone living with me since Jess left, and before that I'd been on my own for years, but every once in a while I notice that I'm alone. Sometimes it'd be nice to have someone around to keep me company. I think that's just the way it goes when you live alone."

"But you deal with it, right? I mean, you don't have to get out of bed at midnight and go for a walk just to calm your nerves all of the time." Luke sighed and walked around the counter, taking a seat on the stool next to her. She set down her coffee and turned toward him.

"Lorelai. Rory is fine. You will be fine. You'll get used to it soon enough, and you wont feel so upset by it." She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to feeling like if I need someone there's no one I can go to. I don't like it," she responded. Luke sighed and took one of her hands, surprising her more than he had already by actually being supportive.

"You know you can come to me," he said in a soft tone rather than his usual gruffness. Lorelai smiled.

"You're really turning on the charm tonight, Mr. Danes. I might just have to take you home with me." The two shared a quiet chuckle, but it ended when Luke's eyes met hers in a longing gaze. Lorelai placed her other hand on top of their entwined hands and squeezed his. "You're surprising me tonight, Luke." He just nodded silently and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs," he said. She frowned slightly.

"I guess I should get home," she said. He noticed her discontent with the idea and sighed.

"Hey, why don't you come up with me for a little while. You can bring your coffee," he said, offering her some incentive. Her relief did not go unnoticed, as she grabbed her mug and followed him up the stairs to his apartment.

The two sat in friendly conversation for a while as Lorelai finished her coffee. She smiled to herself, not having realized before how nice it was just to be alone with Luke. That thought confused her slightly. She didn't know why it was nice to have him to herself. She knew that he had always been a great friend, but aside from rare occasions, their meetings had been in public places with plenty of people around to keep things under control. The personal nature of this particular meeting caused her stomach to do a little flip.

During a break in the conversation, Luke studied Lorelai, as she studied her coffee cup. He felt connected to her in a way that he hadn't experienced before, other than on the rare occasion, and he liked that feeling. He couldn't suppress the feeling of wanting to be closer to her. Wanting to touch her and feel her smooth skin under his fingertips. He didn't know why these feelings were so strong for him tonight, but they were becoming harder to suppress as the silence wore on.

Lorelai looked back up at Luke, smiling lightly at his expression. He looked so content, yet as though he was deep in thought.

"This is nice," she said softly, breaking the comfortable silence. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled.

"I like this. Just being here, with you," she added, almost as an afterthought. It struck her that she hadn't intended to say it, but despite the implications, Luke didn't cower and backtrack as she expected her would.

"Me too," he responded, surprising even himself. He had always known he wanted this kind of comfortableness with Lorelai, but he hadn't expected to be so accepting of it actually happening. Their gazes met as they shifted to face each other a little more on the couch. Ever so slowly, Lorelai allowed her hand to reach up and graze his cheek. As she let it drop, Luke rubbed her arm so lightly that she could barely feel it.

Luke didn't know how to react to this situation, but he did know that he wasn't ready to let it end. He allowed his hand to glide smoothly up her arm, and he cupped her cheek, allowing his thumb to graze over her skin. She leaned into the touch, and reached up with her hand, grazing it along his outstretched arm. Slowly she brought her hand to his face, as his dropped to her waist. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and slowly pulled him into her.

Their lips met in a painfully soft kiss which caused them both to tremble. As Lorelai began to pull away, Luke deepened the kiss, pulling her closer by her waist. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, parting her lips and allowing his warm tongue entrance. His tongue grazed her own in a soft, subtle way. As he began to withdraw, she began to suck on his tongue, ever so lightly, deepening the kiss that was accompanied be an excited, nervous trembling on both of their parts.

Finally, Luke pulled away. Lorelai ran her hand over his muscular chest and down his arm, resting her hand on his thigh. He glided his hand slowly up her back, and then down her arm. She could feel his light touch trembling against her. Both knew what was going to happen, and wanted it, but at the same time felt so terrified to finally allow it. They made eye contact, and both saw adoration.

Lorelai stood up and pulled Luke along with her. As they both stood, she allowed her trembling hands to explored his body, as he kept his own steady at the top of her arms. She ran her hands up his stomach and over his chest, causing each muscle to tense and release as she touched them for the first time. She continued to explore, grazing his biceps and forearms, and then back to his stomach. She found the hem of his shirt and slowly wrapped her fingers around it. He allowed her to pull it over his head, revealing his muscular chest. She leaned in slowly and kissed him just under his collarbone. He rolled his head back slightly to grant her better access to his neck as she continued her exploration.

Luke began to move his hands over her body. She felt chills all over her skin as he touched it and moved on far too quickly. He pulled her shirt up and off, tossing it delicately on to the couch. Lorelai grabbed both of his hands and led him towards his bed, sitting him down on the side. She slowly sat on top of him, one leg on each side of his wide frame as they continued to feel and explore and kiss the newly discovered areas of the person whom had been their best friend for years.

Luke reached behind Lorelai and slowly undid her bra, grazing her skin as he pulled it off. Once it had been discarded he grazed her breast with his thumb, and then softly took the nipple into his mouth. She rolled her head back, not wanting to miss the warm sensation. She grinded her hips into his causing him to moan softly. He pulled away from her breast and entangled his hand in her hair, and another on her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

He flipped them over on the bed, lying her down in the middle and climbing on top, grazing his hand along her skin in the small space that separated them. He reached down and undid the button on her jeans. He left her long enough to pulled them off along with her panties. As he discarded the final pieces of her clothing, she took hold of the waistline of his sweat pants and pulled them down. He stood and discarded those as well, and the two final were left without any barriers.

As Luke stood, Lorelai sat up and positioned herself at the side of the bed. She pulled Luke to her and took his ever-growing erection into her mouth. The sensation caused Luke to gasp silently. As she continued her actions he allowed his hands to tangle in her hair and rub over her neck and shoulders. Finally he pulled away from her and laid her down, kneeling beside the bed, he nestled his mouth into her moist center, allowing her the same sensation he had just experienced. He buried one finger into her as he licked and rubbed her clitoris. She writhed on the bed, bringing her legs to rest over his shoulders, blinded by the sensations.

Finally, Luke left her center. He found a condom in his bedside table and put it on, as Lorelai placed herself in the middle of the bed. Luke climbed on wordlessly and laid beside her. He took her mouth in a soft, yet intense kiss that came as a result of the building anticipation of the past several moments. Lorelai pulled him on top of her, and grabbed his large member, positioning it over her. With a slow movement, Luke glided into her, filling her completely. He waited for her to adjust to him, and for himself to become familiar with the feeling before he began to slide in and out of her.

They began with a slow, easy rhythm, continuing to kiss and touch each other, not wanting to lose contact for a second. As the moments passed the pace quickened, and their bodies became covered with moisture from the friction between their skin. As the two began to near their climax, Luke pumped in and out harder and faster, and Lorelai met each thrust with her hips bucking against him.

Lorelai was the first to go over the edge, but was followed only seconds later by Luke. As he came he thrust hard into her, grunting her name, as she did his. Lorelai had heard men call her name as they orgasmed before, but it never sounded so sweet as it did coming from Luke's lips.

As Luke ended his thrusts, he buried himself deep in her, not wanting the sensation of their joining to end. After he reluctantly pulled out and discarded the condom, he nestled in close to Lorelai, laying on his side facing her. She pulled herself onto her side to face him, and pulled him into an embrace.

The two closed their eyes without a word. No words were necessary, the beating of their hearts was more than enough. The two fell asleep in the embrace, skin on skin, the way they had dreamt of for so long.

Neither felt alone anymore.


End file.
